


Lupercalia

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam decides to take Dean to the Lupercalia festival this year. Every young man has to draw the name of a girl from a box and spend the rest of the festival with her. The names that Sam and Dean draw don't exactly belong to girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lupercalia

**Author's Note:**

> What are you talking about? Today is definitely Valentine's Day (and so was yesterday).  
> If you were wondering, this is what happens when we talk about Lupercalia in my French class.
> 
> Warning: The author has only seen six episodes of the first season and thus has not met Cas or Gabe.

“Come on, Sammy, really?”  
“Yes, Dean.”  
“But I don’t want to!” Dean whined.  
Sam sighed, “Dean, we’re going and nothing you can say will change my mind.”  
“Why do you suddenly want to go?” Dean asked, grumpily. “You’ve been fine skipping every other year.”  
“Yes, but we’re going now.”  
“Why?”  
“Because we have to.”  
Dean snorted, “That hasn’t bothered you before.”  
“Would you stop fighting me? You know that Dad’s sick and wants to see us married before he- you know.”  
“Fine,” Dean eventually replied, glaring out the train window. “But if I get stuck with some annoying girl who I hate, I’m blaming you. And I will kill you if I end up with a demon. Bitch.”  
Sam beamed at him, “I’m fine with that, jerk.”  
_

Sam nearly tripped as he entered his father’s house. He swore under his breath and carefully put down the luggage, separating it into two piles- his and Dean’s. Dean smirked at him as he stretched, “Aren’t you glad you decided to come?”  
“I still don’t understand why I had to carry your stuff.”  
“Because you’re the one who dragged me here. Now bring them upstairs?”  
“No,” Sam replied, giving Dean bitchface number six. “You can take your bags of rocks upstairs by yourself.”  
“I’ll leave, right now,” Dean grabbed the door handle.  
Sam groaned as he grabbed the bags, “Fine!”  
_

Gabriel looked around before quickly sliding two pieces of paper into the box. He grinned. This would be fun.  
_

“It’s time for everyone’s favorite part of the Lupercalia festival- Name Drawing!”  
At the mayor’s gleeful announcement, the young men all stood and filled into a line in front of the stage. Sam hauled Dean to his feet and dragged him into the line.  
“Come on, it won’t be that bad. It’s girls from all over the state and you don’t even have to get married.”  
“Thankfully,” Dean muttered. He was not going to be stuck marrying some girl just because his little brother was forcing him to participate in the festival.  
“Amelia Pond, this young man, Rory Williams, has just pulled your name. Please come up here. Next, Michael has drawn Lucifer.”  
Dean practically flinched at each name, watching the line get shorter and shorter. He moaned in horror as he realized it was his turn next. He quickly walked over to the box and grabbed a name, praying that it wouldn’t be a totally insufferable girl.  
He glanced at the name and resisted the urge to either kill Sam or run away. Possibly both. Castiel. One of the angels, then. He hated angels. Hopefully she was hot. And quiet.  
The mayor took the paper and announced it slowly, sounding like he was unsure if he was reading it wrong, “Castiel. I’m sorry; I think there has been a mix-up. Castiel is a boy. Is it possible for Dean to draw a new name?”  
Bobby climbed onto the stage, holding a large book and trying to fight back a grin. “Nope. He can’t. It says right here that ‘under no circumstances can a young man draw another name’,” he pointed to the page.  
“Bobby!”  
“Sorry, I didn’t write it. I guess you should have picked better.”  
Dean glared at his retreating back and huffed as he moved to the side to meet the angel.  
Sam caught Bobby’s arm as he walked towards the box, “I don’t remember that rule ever existing when I read the book.”  
Bobby smirked, “That’s because it didn’t.”  
Sam grinned as he reached into the box and grabbed a paper. Gabriel. Oh shit.  
The mayor sighed as he looked at the name, “Gabriel.” When the archangel appeared, he quietly asked, “Did you add your names?”  
Gabriel popped a skittle into his mouth, “Of course not. I would never do something like that.”  
The mayor sighed before motioning the next man forward, “Next we’ve got Newton Pulsifer and he drew Anathema Device.”

 

"Come on, Dean. You have to dance with him at least once! It would be cruel not to!" Sam exclaimed, motioning towards the angel stoically watching the dancers.  
Gabriel slung his arm over Sam's shoulder and glared at Dean menacingly, "You're making my baby brother sad, Dean. I don’t like people who make my baby brother sad."  
Dean glanced from his brother's bitchface to the archangel's glower- though the affect was sort of ruined when he started to suck on a lollipop- and threw his hands into the air in exasperation.  
"Fine! I'll go dance with Mr. No Emotions if it will make you two happy!"  
Gabriel smiled at the surprised expression that crossed his brother's face at the offer to dance.  
"They make a good couple," Sam mused quietly.  
"Yeah," Gabriel agreed. "Castiel needed a boyfriend and your brother seems to be the perfect guy." He stood and tossed his lollipop stick into the trash, "Come on, let's dance."  
"What?" Sam spluttered as he was pulled to his feet.  
"Did you really think that I would set up my brother and not have any fun myself?"  
Sam gaped, "But I'm not-"  
"Don't even say it. I know that you're gay and you have the hots for me." He wiggled his eyebrows and tapped the side of his head, "I can read minds."  
Sam blushed brightly but didn't argue as he was led onto the dance floor.  
_

Sam and Dean entered the house and climbed the stairs quietly so that they wouldn't wake their father.  
"I'm going to shower," Sam announced, heading towards the bathroom.  
Dean nodded and collapsed onto his bed.  
A few minutes later, Sam reentered the bedroom, toweling off his hair. "So, you and Cas seemed to be having fun," he remarked. "Do you like him?"  
Dean's only reply was a- slightly fake sounding- snore.  
"Fine. Ignore me."  
_

The next day, Dean was unusually quiet and subdued, even when John brought out a pie during breakfast. He seemed to be lost in thought and blankly watched TV for most of the day. Sam ignored it as just normal Dean weirdness until three o'clock.  
"Come on," he said, closing his book and stretching. "We should get ready for the second day of the festival."  
Dean nodded absentmindedly and started rummaging through his bags for something to wear.  
_

The second day of the festival was just about winding down when Sam spotted Dean and Cas slipping out of the dance hall. He tapped Gabe's shoulder and gestured at the retreating figures. Gabe nodded and they quietly followed their brothers.  
Gabriel clapped a hand over Sam's mouth to stop the startled squeak as they looked around the corner of the building. Dean had Cas pressed against the wall, seemingly trying to eat his face.  
Gabriel pulled the taller man back, whispering, "Give them a moment. You would hate it if they interrupted us." He waited for about five seconds, "Ok. That's long enough."  
"So when's the wedding?" he called, sauntering towards the other couple.  
They leapt apart, Dean grinning and Cas blushing. The angel took a deep breath and glanced up at Dean, asking him a silent question.  
Dean turned towards Gabriel, "About two months. We're thinking that that should be enough time to prepare."  
"Sammy, pick your jaw up. It's not really that big a deal. Ours is next month."  
Sam will deny to the day that he dies that he fainted at that moment.


End file.
